HSPHD proposes to develop and implement an administrative reporting tool to track the compliance status of the risk factors- identified in food inspection reports -that contribute to foodborne illness and other serious code violations. Using the existing Environmental Health database system, Digital Health Department (DHD), HSPHD will create a system report that conforms with Standard 6 of the FDA Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards. DHD, collects environmental health data on an electronic inspection form based on the Conference for Food Protection (CFP) model form and using the Minnesota Food Code, MN Rules 4626, as reference. The inspection program has several hundred standard violation orders, again, referencing the State Food Code, utilized by inspection staff when conducting risk-based inspections of food establishments. The project will 1) identify which of the several hundred standard violation orders are the FDA defined risk factors associated with foodborne illness and other serious code violations; 2) track those violations by establishment name, inspection date, and compliance status; and 3) create a report within the DHD system monitoring the compliance status of those violations based on the program's compliance and enforcement procedure standards. Key personnel with experience and expertise in food inspection, regulations, and FDA Model Food Code and risk factors associated with foodborne illness, will be responsible for the identification of those standard violation orders associated with foodborne illness and other serious code violations. Other key personnel and Information Technology (IT) specialists will be responsible for the computer database work required to develop the reporting tool used within DHD. During the development phase of the reporting tool, the PD and Key Personnel , will provide guidance for the IT specialists. As the reporting tool begins to take shape, a testing (computer) Server will be utilized to evaluate the performance of the reporting tool without fear of corrupting or damaging real- time data. They will also provide a platform to test the design of the tool from the perspective of the user - program staff. Availability of this tool will assist HSPHD by improving its infrastructure and day- to-day functioning, and in achieving conformance with the VNRFRPS.